


Mischief under the Mistletoe

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mistletoe on  P7X 454 has a surprising affect on Teal'c</p><p>Written for the SamnJack Christmas challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief under the Mistletoe

DATE: December 1998

"Wonderful. More trees."

Colonel Jack ONeill glanced around the land. He and his team had just exited from the gate onto the surface of P7X454. Trees covered most of the landscape. The exact same trees that could be found in great abundance most anywhere in the USA. He scowled. One would think that traveling to the variety of planets they had, would warrant a variety of vastly different environments. But no. The majority of planets had the same plant life as earth. Namely large trees. And grass. And weeds. And everything. It was getting to the point that he would sell his soul for a different view.

Carter walked past him, smiling slightly at his obvious displeasure of the landscape. Amusement lit up her blue eyes. The two of them had worked together long enough for them to be able to act as one; knowing exactly what the other was thinking and feeling. Behind them, Daniel was video taping the view while Tealc stood expressionless.

"All right campers. Lets see if there is anything interesting around."

He took point. Sam followed behind him then Daniel and Tealc, covering their behind. They entered the forest. Huge oak trees rose above them, blocking out the two suns shining overhead. Fallen leaves muffled their passage.

"I think this used to be a path or road of some kind." Daniel suddenly said, after they had walked for awhile. "I mean , look where we are walking. The trees are evenly spaced on either side of us. And the ground underneath only has a sparse covering of grass."

"Well, if it is a path we will soon see where it ends." Jack answered.

The team looked ahead to see the trees beginning to thin out. Sunlight grew stronger as the spaces between the trees grew larger. Soon they were at the edge of the forest. Or rather, the apparent edge. The trees receded around a large meadow in a circular way. Paths, like the one they were on, only more defined, lead off of the meadow. North. South. East. West. In the center of the meadow was a stone wall rising over seven feet. Within was the largest oak tree any of them had ever seen. Its trunk rose strong and true, reaching for the sun. Branches, heavy with leaves covered the meadow in shadows. Four openings, corresponding with the four paths led to the interior of the wall.

"Wow!" Daniel exclaimed, gazing in wonder at the scene. "This is incredible. What is it for? Who built it?" He moved towards the wall.

"Hold it, Danny" Jack snagged his arm as Daniel passed him. "We dont know what kind of danger is in there. Goaulds, unfriendly natives. That sort of thing."

Daniel sighed in resignation.

The team cautiously moved to the opening, weapons ready. Quiet surrounded them. The soft rustling of leaves barely heard. The entrance was wide enough for two people. And at least three feet thick. Jack signaled Daniel and Tealc to stay behind while he and Sam went in. Jack, covering the high ground; Sam, low ground.

Inside, they paused. A perpetual twilight hovered over the interior. Sunlight barely made an impact on the surroundings. Roots from the oak tree spread out in all direction. The curved stone walls were lost in the dimness. The great oak called their eyes upon it. Drew them to it. It was the center. The purpose of this temple, this place of reverence, of worship. It absorbed the sun.

Seeing no one else present, Jack motioned the rest of the team in.

"This is absolutely incredible." Daniel barely breathed, taking in the scene before him.

As he moved closer to the tree he noticed a small shrub growing from the trunk. It had green leaves with small berries on it. The dimness prevented him from seeing what colour they were. But his attention was soon diverted to the wall beyond the tree. He moved closer, his eyes widening in wonder.

A human like figure seemed to emerge from the wall. A statue carved with care and precision to capture the feeble sun that shone inside. She glowed. Hair hid her face as she looked down. A woman, of which there was no doubt. Her hands lovingly encircling her belly, swollen with child. Her breasts hung heavy with milk. Above her head hung a small sprig of leaves and berries identical to the shrub growing from the tree. Daniel could almost believe that she was real. She seemed ready to give birth at any moment. A wooden bench was placed in front of her.

"Guys. You should come see this. This... This is incredible." Daniel couldnt take his eyes off of the statue.

Jack came up to him. "Wow. Incredible is right." She reminded him of Sara when she was pregnant with Charlie. "What does this mean?"

"I think she is supposed to represent fertility." Daniel said. He reached out to gently trace the statue.

"There is another figure on the wall behind you, Daniel Jackson." Tealc spoke up. They turned to see him standing on the other side of the tree staring at the wall.

As they moved closer they could see another figure carved from the wall. This statue also glowed with sun. Two bodies, human in appearance stood facing one another. Their gender and facial features lost in the dark. They clasped each others forearms, leaning into the other.

"Peace. They represent peace"

"How can you tell?" Jack asked, looking from Daniel to the figures. But he thought he knew.

"They just give off a feeling of peace and goodwill." Daniel shrugged, unable to say exactly how he knew what they represent. He looked at Jack then Tealc. Both of them seemed to feel the same way.

"Look, that same sprig of berries hangs over the head of the woman. It seems familiar." He glanced around again. "This must be a place of worship for whoever lives here or use to live here. The oak tree must be a central part of their religion. It is the center part of this place, this temple. These berries could have some sort of healing or religious significance to them. Thats why they are above the two statues. And the statues must signify separate parts of the berries power."

"Wheres Sam?" Daniel looked around again. "Sam?"

"Over here," came the reply. "There is another statue on the north wall. Its just like these two only of a sick person with someones hands lying over him or her." Sam emerged out of the dimness. "It is positioned to catch the sun as well."

"Healing. It must represent healing and medicine. The laying of hands on a person in some cultures is meant as a healing touch." Daniel replied, moving past Sam to see the statue. "See if there is another statue on the last wall." He tossed back over his shoulder.

"I think I found it." Jack replied.

Sam moved to see the figure, intrigued by the tone of his voice. Like the others it glowed. Two figures, wrapped around each other as only male and female could be. The closest embrace the two sexes could share. Their facial features were lost in the kiss they shared. Sam could feel herself blush. She swore she could feel the passion rising from them. She glanced at Jack and found herself lost in his eyes. Her throat went dry. Her breath caught. He was looking at her, desire flickering in his eyes. Time receded, leaving the two of them alone.

"Mistletoe."

Daniels voice jolted them back to reality.

"Thats what the berries are. Mistletoe. So this statue represents the aphrodisiac qualities of mistletoe." Excitement laced his voice at the discovery.

"Mistletoe?" Sarcasm colored Jacks voice. "Are you sure, Danny?"

"Yes. At least I think so. This mistletoe is slightly different from the more common version on Earth. But I think it is a version of mistletoe. I want to take some back with us."

"And how does mistletoe explain the four statues in this place? Sam asked.

"The druids of old Britain believed that mistletoe had magical powers. It protected them from poison, a bestowed of life and fertility and acted as an aphrodisiac. And in Scandinavia, it was consider a plant of peace under which enemies could declare a truce and fighting couples could kiss and make up. The people on this planet have probably blended the various elements on Earth into one religion."

Giggling suddenly erupted behind them. They turned to see Tealc grinning. He pointed at the statue and giggled again. The rest of the team just looked at him as the giggling turned into outright laughter.

"Tealc, are you okay?" Jack asked, cautiously approaching the big Jaffa.

"Im fine." he said, then burst into laughter again.

"Uh- huh." Jack replied, looking back at Sam and Daniel. They looked as baffled as he did. Their normally stoic friend was now on the ground overcome with laughter. What in the world had triggered this?

Jack knelt beside his friend, looking at him in concern. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is wonderful." Tealc spread out his arms and legs on the ground. He had a wide silly grin on his face. He grinned up at Jack. "You look funny." More giggling. "And you. And you." He pointed at Daniel and Sam. "You are blue and shiny." Finding this funny, he clutched his sides and howled while his friends looked on in concern.

"Okay, big guy. We are heading back to SGC pronto". Jack said. With Sams help, he got Tealc on his feet. Daniel quickly gathered up their gear. With Jack on one side and Sam on the other, they carefully steered Tealc out of the temple.

"Sir, I think he is stoned." Sam said, looking up into Tealcs eyes. He was glassy eyed, that same silly grin still plastered on his face. The slightest sound or leaf twitching seemed to set him off. Everything was funny to him.

"What ever it is, it has some kind of kick." Jack replied.

Halfway back to the gate, Tealc burst into song. His deep bass voice rang out through the forest. Jack couldnt understand any of the words. He was singing in Goauld.

"Daniel, what is he singing?"

Daniel tilted his head, listening. His eyes widen and his face flushed red.

"Ummm. I think it has something to do with a woman, the size of his staff weapon and...well its sexual in nature. Very...umm...bawdy." Daniels blush turned redder. Jack looked up at Tealc.

"Well, you dog, Tealc. When you are back to normal, Ill have to get you to teach me some of these tunes."

 

Stargate Command.

"In simple terms, hes drunk." Dr. Janet Fraiser said, over the sound of Tealcs singing.

"What caused it?" General Hammond asked. He looked at Tealc, unable to comprehend the sight of a singing, giggling Jaffa.

"Mistletoe."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"I have examined the samples you brought back with you. They contain some sort of intoxicating agent in them. It doesnt affect humans. But it does cause a Goauld larva to become intoxicated. And because of the symbiotic nature between host and larva, it affects Tealc as well."

"Will he be okay? Daniel asked, voicing the concern of all of them.

"The effects should wear off in another hour or so. They will both be alright then." She replied. "Until then we just have to wait."

"Well, you said mistletoe did have aphrodisiac-like effects on people, Daniel." Sam said as they left Tealc in the capable hands of Janet.

"That was only in folklore, Sam."

"Well, true or not, we better make sure everyone takes down the mistletoe that they are starting to hang up around the base before Tealc recovers." Jack commented.

"Such as the branch you put up in the locker room?" Sam grinned up at him, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Captain." Jack shot back, his own brown eyes sparkling with identical mischief. "Im sure everyone is aware that Christmas is only a couple of days away and some people may be getting carried away with the spirit of the season. You know, that sort of thing."

Sam just laughed.

"Thats not what you told me, Jack." Daniel jumped into the conversation, sensing a way to finally one-up Jack. "You told me that you were going to lure Sam under it. Something about payback for when she jumped you when the virus from the Land of Light affected her."

Jack looked like he wanted to throttle him and Sam was bright red. The two of them refused to look at one another. Daniel looked back at them, all innocence and clueless air.

By now they had reached the locker rooms. Above the door was a sprig of mistletoe. Jack, still not looking at Sam, reached up and removed it. As he lowered his hand he suddenly found Sam in his arms, her mouth on his. Without thinking he tightened his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Unnoticed by them, Daniel grinned and took off down the hallway. It was going to be a very good Christmas this year.


End file.
